


Sound of a gun

by madswritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: F/M, Worry, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Clint and Reader has sibling-like relationship and when they arrive to Sokovia she has a bad feeling. | As per request on Tumblr





	

Can you call yourself part of the Avengers? You doubt it. But as long as you know Clint you were a partner of his whenever he asked you to help him. Of course you’re not a super soldier like Steve or an amazing shooter like Clint. You’re not even as highly trained as Natasha and you sure as hell don’t have Tony’s money nor intelligence to suit yourself up so you could go hand in hand with the rest of them. No, you’re just a simple agent that left SHIELD before its fall and hid until you were sure no one had a bounty on your head for your information. But even if the SHIELD was destroyed and with it - the biggest part of HYDRA, there were still many people around who Hailed it before they died. And that’s today’s mission – Sokovia.  
You got the intel that there’s a facility still running in the woods of Sokovia and not only that – this facility supposedly has a scepter that Loki kept right until it was lost to him. And that’s still not the most worrying part – you heard rumors that commander von Strucker is experimenting on humans with that same scepter. You don’t know anything about results of those experimentations but you are sure that these people, people who got captured by Baron, they are suffering. And while others are focusing on destroying HYDRA’s last attempts on surviving – your goal is to protect as many innocent people as possible. Until SHIELD got corrupted that was your primary mission and you still keep it strong in your heart.  
And while you do worry for people that might be horribly tortured in Sokovia you can’t help but feel most worried about Clint. It’s not because you worked before on a mission or two but because so it happened that he saved your life.  
It was secret mission of taking out a very evil man. You don’t even want to remember details because this kind of knowledge is dangerous. But you two were sent to kill a man. You were supposed to make a report after and track this SHIELD’s enemy down while Clint had to do all the dirty work. He didn’t mind but he seemed to know more about this mission that you were told. You didn’t bug him about it, just did your job until you made a crucial mistake of letting some of that man’s bodyguards see you when you were following. At first you thought that maybe they will take you for a curious woman and nothing else but they followed you. You almost got shot but Clint was quick enough to feel something’s wrong and he rushed to help you. Ever since that incident you two became very close. He was and still is like a big brother to you that you never had. Slowly but surely you became a part of his family too. You met his wife, his children and you often spend time at his home and not as a guest either. That’s how close you are.  
Natasha of course knows about your relationship to you and she’s slowly starting to adopt that ‘big sister’ attitude as well and while you’re not exactly against it, to you it seems like soon everyone will either be your brother or sister instead of someone you work with. It was hard for you to let Clint in, into your life, into your heart and become someone so precious. It will be even harder to let someone else in too.  
But for now you put these thoughts aside as you are finally reaching your destination. Sokovia. The border of the woods you’ll have to enter is already clearly seen from the small window of the military plane you’re in. Everyone’s silent except for Natasha and Steve who are trying to put together some strategy but each and every one of you know that these plans are usually useless when the real fight begins.  
You glance at Clint sitting beside you, strapped in a chair just like you. He notices your look and turns his head to face you.  
“Worried?” He asks calmly and you want to lie, you almost do but then slowly nod.  
“A little bit yes. It’s been some time since I was in an actual fight and now I have to take care of you too.” You give him a nervous smile and Clint smiles back except his smile is relaxed.  
“That’s me who’s taking care of you, Y/N. And I’m sorry I had to ask you to come.” Clint’s smile disappears as he gets serious. “I know it wasn’t fair but we need every man and woman we can get to fight this fight. And you’re more than qualified.”  
Another unsure smile grazes your lips at Clint’s praise and you sigh.  
“You don’t have to apologize for asking me for help. It’s just… so strange and so familiar at the same time.” You turn your eyes away to the rest of the team and Clint watches you waiting for you to say something more. “I’m worried about someone now. When I worked for SHIELD it was easy. I had no friends, every person I met was just a soldier just like me. But now…” You look back at Clint and he presses his lips in a thin like and reaches out taking your hand into his.  
“Don’t worry about me. And don’t forget – I am the one who has to save you.” He smiles and you frown.  
“I’m not joking. Also – one time doesn’t mean always.” You scold him making him laugh.  
“Fine, fine, it was one time.” Clint agrees then sighs with a smile. “But you really shouldn’t worry about me so much. Even Laura is calmer than you are.” He obviously is teasing you and you can’t help but feel your face become redder than it was a moment ago.  
“Well I don’t doubt she knows you better but she’s not here and she doesn’t know how the fighting can turn. Usually for the worse. I’ll keep worrying.” You almost sound like a brat when you pull your hand away from Clint’s but he only laughs.  
“I’m just saying – you’re worrying for nothing.” He adds right before you hear Tony announcing that you’re landing.  
At first everything went by the plan Steve quickly laid to all of you before you left the plane. You went into the woods, you were quick to find that HYDRA facility but in a split second everything turned to a full out fighting. You were noticed and HYDRA soldiers became firing at you, trying to hunt you down. They managed to split the most of you and while Tony flew away to find the core of their base you tried to keep close to Clint. Not because you were unsure of yours or his skills, but because you had a bad feeling about all of this.  
After you turned to fire at some men that were trying to gun you down you turn just to see Clint falling down. You look around searching for someone but you see no one until a man basically appears next to Clint at the same moment you turn to him again. He says something to your friend and with that he disappears.  
“What the…” You mutter trying to find the attacker with your eyes until you hear a shot. You turn to the bunker seeing that more men emerged from the inside and when you raise your gun with a corner of your eye you notice Clint falling.  
It looks like in slow motion but you don’t need to check to know he has been shot.  
“Clint!” You shout and rush to him. You notice Natasha running to him too. “Take care of that damned bunker!” You shout to her through your microphone and she nods then turns her trajectory to the men still firing at Clint and now you too.  
You know Natasha will do the job so you push your gun into a holster as you reach Clint and drop on your knees beside him.  
“Clint! Clint!” You shout and thank God he opens his eyes. Yet he instantly frowns at pain.  
“I guess you were right. I had to be more careful.” He mutters and shows you something similar to a smile but you don’t want to smile, even one bit.  
“Just shut up and don’t move.” You instruct as you pull a temporary bandage from your pocket and a capsule with a needle at its tip with painkillers. As you put the bandage against Clint’s wound you inform rest of the team that Clint has been hit.  
“You look way too serious.” He mutters but you give him an angry look then turn his face stabbing him with the needle. You wait for a moment for medicine to leave the capsule and spear inside Clint’s body before you pull it away and toss it beside you.  
“You shouldn’t be talking.” You finally say and Clint turns his eyes to you. His face is sweaty because he’s in pain and you look down at his wound trying to figure out what you else you can do to help him.  
“I wasn’t shot in my mouth.” Clint says and you raise your eyes to him. You’re obviously worried and Clint takes your hand into his. “Help will come soon, don’t worry so much about it. It’s just a small wound.”  
“A flesh wound, Clint.” You correct him and despite the pain he smiles.  
“I’ll heal. But if you’re going to burn a hole in my head with your stare… well, from that I doubt I can heal.” He silently chuckles and your expression changes into a softer one.  
“Why can’t you just stay safe?” You complain making Clint smile and it’s a bigger smile this time because painkillers are starting to work.  
“Because it’s better me than you.” He says and he starts to sit up.  
“What are you doing?!” You panic trying to hold him down but Clint gives you a friendly look.  
“No one’s going to carry me, Y/N. You patched up my wound for now and I don’t feel pain anymore too. For now. So we should hurry to the plane until I’m able to.” He explains calmly and you know you can’t fight his decision when he’s so calm.  
“Fine, but I’m helping you.” You say strictly not wanting to leave him to wander through this forest alone and hurt.  
“Alright, alright.” Clint lets out a small laugh before you help him sit up and then finally stand up.  
With his hand around your neck and you holding him up as best as you can you start moving towards the plane.  
“You’re always making me worry.” You mutter under your breath because even though Clint is trying to walk on his own you still need to help him and it’s not that easy.  
“It’s better than other way around.” Clint smiles and you look at him from under your eyebrows then finally give up and give him a smile.  
“Promise me you’ll be alright.”  
“I’m alright already.” Clint jokes and you almost nudge him then remember he’s still hurt.  
“Sometimes I hate you.” You mutter and despite the sounds of fighting behind you and the calm forest ahead you two laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
